fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fable II Bugs
}}} Hi I love Fable II, but I've noticed a bug or two that could be added to the Fable II Bugs page. (I have Fable II GOTY; and I'm playing it as "The Saint") *Find 1: I have noticed that it has been ages since I have done a slave rescue. I think that the quest has died sadly so anyone else found this? I have got a "Civilian Displacement" job in my inventory, so could this be afecting the game play? *Find 2: Haha this is really a funny one rather than an annoyance. If you let you dog die in "The Choice" he still appears on the pause screen map! The icon showing you the location of you dog will still be there. But get this, he still moves! The icon can even go out of the map, and onto the pause screen background! It is like the dog's spirit is still wondering Albion! and one's Xbox! This is the list of bugs my game has: *Sales: Gone! Poof! Good thing I like real estate ey! *Golden trail: who doesn't have problems with it? *Slow Down: Yeah I use spells alot so will lines are an issue. Is this why they got rid of them for fable 3? *Oh and I've been meaning to fix that "redecorate" bug, just haven't got around to it yet. I'll be around so even if I haven't found anything new just let me know! Thanks Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 00:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Since Civilian Displacement and Slave Rescue are opposites, I don't think they can both be available at the same time. Complete the Civilian Displacement or wait for it to expire, and Slave Rescue will probably reappear. :I haven't noticed the dog icon on the map, but I haven't really been looking for it. That may well be worth adding to the page. :The golden trail is quite buggy, but I ignore it most of the time anyway. I think in Fable III they wanted the character to look more normal, which is why all of the alignment morphs and most of the stats morphs were relocated to only appear during flourishes. Fixing the frame-rate may just be a useful coincidence of their decision. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:40, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me so quickly Enodoc. I will get rid of the "Civilian Displacement" by killing the slavers. If you want to find the dog icon it is usually located just outside the "ring" of the map, to the left, and down inline with the bottom of the "ring". I'd have a guess by saying that this is "still inside" the image that makes up the map. Sorry I can't screen cap my Xbox (lack of equipment/knowledge). Hope this helps -- Happy editing Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) The Dog icon is not a bug. He is still there. You can bring him back on Knothole Island. See "Dog (Fable II)" for details.Garry Damrau(talk) 08:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I disagree; I think it is a bug. I mean I can't and won't got to that crypt, so the dog icon shouldn't be on the map IMO. Also the icon is outside the map's 'ring' anyway. (I'll just keep my dog next time around) :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 06:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Trust me it's true. I too made the "Sacrifice" and saw his icon just off the map. I miss that mutt but do not go on-line (for DLCs), however when I get the Game Of The Year edition of Fable II, that's the first thing I'm gonna do.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:54, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Could an ADMIN please move this page to the Forum:Watercooler, where it is more appropriate? --Garry Damrau(talk) 10:28, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Done. You can do it yourself as well: in Source mode, at the top of the page you see change Wiki talk to Watercooler and that will do it. That works the same for any forum thread, but only in the forums. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) What?? I have the GOTY version, and I didn't know that I could get into that crypt. Are you sure that it isn't only available for the premium DLC? (PS Sorry, I put it here because I was talking about changes to the Fable II bugs page. I would have put it on the page's talk page, but I didn't know how many users would be following that page...) :D Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 00:07, December 20, 2011 (UTC) PPS Oh and are you still saying this isn't a bug? I saw the dog icon in Bowerstone old town and now it is outside the map's ring, sounds like a bug to me... Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 00:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well I've answered my own question by reading the crypt page in more detail; guess who's gonna have a dog soon? ;D :Also I'll see if that slave rescue bug is really one or not. I'll be back with answers soon... :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 00:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) O.K. we agree. You may call it a bug just don't call it a glitch. I too saw his icon and considered it hope that he could return somehow. I had not yet discovered this site with its store of knowledge. I have not played the Fable II DLCs but plan to get the GOTY edition as soon as I get a new console (worn this one out). I hope you will visit my talk page and we can work together to improve this already fine site. --Garry Damrau(talk) 06:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know how many people follow what pages, but I personally always look at , so wherever a question is put I would probably find it eventually. The GOTY version includes the premium editions of both DLCs. I seem to remember now seeing my dog's icon outside of the map, but I can't remember where I was in the game when it happened, so I don't know if that was related to my Choice or not. I can't actually remember the difference between bugs and glitches, so I usually consider them interchangeable; whichever it is, and whatever causes it, the dog icon isn't supposed to randomly wander outside of the map of its own accord :P :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've got my dog back now! Oh and I will report back if I get a slave rescue soon or not, because I have managed to get rid of the "Civilian Displacement Details" by selling it! Don't ask me how many "people" died before I worked that one out... no good at protecting them through Wrathmarsh :( ::If you happen to be talking to me Garry Damrau, my first edit here was really a passing one, but if I see anything else (bugs etc.) I will of course post another forum or on a talk page. I may be a little busy on other wikis, but don't get me wrong, I'm always free enough for a chat about Fable (2 mostly). And I try to answer all messages I get ASAP. So good luck with the wiki-ing, and I hope to talk soon! :D ::Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 03:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) This is totally unofficial but what I call a "bug' is something unusual that will occur every time certain things happen, whereas a "glitch" is a freak occurrence that cannot be repeated. Also did you try committing a crime to end the civilian displacement? --Garry Damrau(talk) 06:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Guys with halos don't commit a crime LOL!! No I didn't. Would that have helped? :I agree totally that a bug is a issue with the programing and can be got around by doing certain things, and a glitch cannot be fixed; so you have to reboot. Then all is well again. I called the dog icon a bug because it iswas always there to greet me when I turned on Fable II. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :PS No I won't get that icon anymore because I've been evil and got my dog back. I know what your going to say... but I know I sacrificed someone to get that dog back, now I really will have to get my act together and give him a name... Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:24, December 22, 2011 (UTC)